Dream About You
by Sleep.Eat.Write.Repeat
Summary: "I wish I could sleep. I would dream about you, and only you. I wish I could wake up and see your beautiful face right in front of me," he murmured into my hair. "I wish I was human." What's with people saying wishes don't come true? Maybe only Edward's do. Language/Lemons/Violence!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER ~ I'D LIKE TO SAY THIS ONCE. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**A/N: In this, Bella obviously doesn't get pregnant, and she doesn't want to go to College before being changed.**

**I'd appreciate reviews, as well. :)**

* * *

**~BPOV~**

"Why didn't Emmett tease us? He didn't even _say_ anything." I looked up at Edward. He was looking out the window while the green scenery flashed by.

He looked down at me with an apologetic smile.

"He's waiting until we get home. Esme ordered him to not say anything while we were in a public place. There's no stopping him once we get to the house," he said sadly, and slightly tightened his grip on my hand.

I looked up front to the passenger seat where Esme sat. She looked back at me and placed a cool hand on my bare, now tanned knee. Being on Isle Esme darkened my skin quite a bit. It looked like I had been in Florida. The Cullen's..._my_ family's skin really stood out when they were around me now. It was weird to think of them all as my family now. Edward always told me that we were all family before we got married, but I just always denied it.

It made my heart swell to think of them as my family. To think that I'll be like them soon.

"Don't worry yourself, Bella. Esme and I'll keep him from saying anything too graphic," Carlisle laughed from the driver's seat, bringing me out of my thoughts. I smiled, grateful.

"Thanks, Carlisle. I'll just have to work on ignoring him...and keeping my face from turning a permanent red," I mumbled the last part, my cheeks already heating. Esme smiled gently at me while Edward stroked my cheek and chuckled.

"I'm going to miss that," he murmured as Esme turned back around to face the front. I took his hand from my face and laced our fingers together.

"I'm not," I replied with a wide smile. Not having to blush ever again was just another pro of being changed into a vampire.

Edward sighed and shook his head.

"My silly Bella," he whispered and leaned his head back while I laughed and shrugged. I was just happy that he got over the fact that I was going to become a vampire. He had to stop avoiding it sooner or later.

We arrived at the house, and Carlisle parked his Mercedes beside Emmett's Jeep. Edward helped me out, and he grabbed two suitcases from the trunk. Carlisle grabbed the other two, and gestured for Esme and I to go on ahead of them. Esme eagerly took my arm and lead me into the house.

"Bella!" Alice grabbed me into her arms. Esme placed a hand on her little shoulder, and reminded her to be gentle with me.

"You saw me at the airport, Alice," I chuckled, a little out of breath from her iron grip.

Alice let go as Emmett scoffed, walking into the first living room in the house with Rosalie and Jasper on either side of him. Edward and Carlisle came in and set the bags down at their feet.

"I'm sure Edward was gentle," he said with a wink. My eyes widened, and all the blood in my body flowed up to my face. Alice giggle beside me, and Rosalie and Jasper had to look down and cover their laughs.

"Emmett," Edward hissed. Emmett raised up his hands as Esme put an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm going easy, bro. Wait until later. I have the best song ever to sing for you and Bella...I even changed up the words," he said with a mischievous smile. I took a deep breath and looked back at Edward. His eyebrows were scrunched together.

"I'm blocking my thoughts, man. Stop trying." Emmett flopped down on the couch and pulled Rosalie down into his lap.

"At least let them unpack before you try out your new jokes on them," Alice announced as she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the stairs.

"You're blocking your thoughts as well, Alice. I'd thought you would be on Bella and I's side," Edward commented as he trailed up the stairs behind us with Carlisle.

"It's just too funny. Sorry, Edward...sorry, Bella." She smiled at me as we entered Edward's room...uh...Edward and _I's_ room.

"Come on, Alice. Let's leave them alone for now," Carlisle said as he set the luggage down by the bed. Alice pouted and pulled me closer to her side.

"Edward and Bella had alone time for over two weeks!" She argued. Carlisle held the door open for her and raised a pale blond eyebrow.

"Alice..."

"Fine." She gave me another hug before glumly walking to the door. I felt bad as she looked back at me with her big, golden eyes. I knew she was giving me the 'puppy dog' look.

"How about we go shopping tomorrow?" I offered with a grimace. Edward put his arm around my waist and brought his lips close to my ear. I tried not to show how affected I was with Carlisle and Alice still there. Alice was beaming, and Carlisle was pinching the bridge of his nose with an amused smile. I could hear Emmett laughing from downstairs.

"Am I missing something?" I waited for Edward to tell me. My heart pounded against my chest. My cheeks colored to know that they could all hear it.

"Alice bought you a new wardrobe while we were gone...now you just offered her to buy you more," he whispered. His cool breath made goose bumps rise on my body, and a shiver went down my spine.

Damn it.

"How about we do something else!"

"Oh, no! We're going shopping tomorrow. Love you!" She sang, her mood boosted up in seconds. She skipped out of the room. Carlisle shook his head in laughter and closed the door behind him.

"Great," I groaned and brushed my hair out of my face. Edward turned me around to face him. He placed his smooth, cool, hard hands on either side of my face and touched our foreheads together.

"Am I the only one to still fall for that look?" I stared into his topaz eyes. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and my knees felt weak when I stared into them.

"No, we all still fall for it...even Rosalie."

"Well, that makes me feel better," I muttered. I just wanted him to lean down already and mold his cool lips with my warm ones. He stared into my eyes longer before he understood what I really wanted.

I gripped his neck as he claimed my lips with his. Instead of cooling me down with his body against mine, I started to heat up. I pulled myself even closer to him while he backed up toward the bed, and sat himself down.

My breath left me as he took my hips in his hands and pulled me to straddle his lap. He broke our passion filled kiss and looked up at me with love and dedication. I swallowed and got my breath back as he pressed open mouthed kisses all over my neck. I threaded my fingers through his hair and kept his face close.

I'm sure he could feel my heart thumping against his chest. My breathing was heavier than I wanted it to be. It was an uncomfortable thought to know that the rest of them could hear everything.

"Edward," I whispered out of breath. I didn't know if I wanted him to stop or not. I mean...it felt wonderful, but I didn't enjoy the thought of his..._our_ family hearing all of it.

"It's okay," he muttered against my skin.

He kept one hand on my hip, and stroked his fingers up my back, and buried his fingers into my dark hair. He pulled my lips down to his after feasting on my neck.

I gasped into his mouth as he lowered himself onto his back. I placed my hands flat on the quilt on either side of his head. We didn't allow our lips to detach as we changed positions.

Edward reached for the hem of my shirt, but he froze, along with me, when my stomach let out an obnoxious growl.

I closed my eyes in embarrassment and disappointment.

"Supper time for the human," Edward said quietly. It wasn't hard to detect the disappointment in his voice. His eyes told me he wanted to keep going.

I did too.

"Sadly," I replied as I slid off him and planted my feet on the floor. He sat up and had to steady me by holding my waist.

Edward stood up and kissed my forehead.

"Esme and Alice are already making you something," he stated as he took my hand and led me out of the room. I stopped before we reached the stairs as the thought came to me.

"What?" Edward looked back at me with concerned eyes.

"Emmett," I whispered with a slight frown.

"Just don't look at him. Ignore him," he said dryly. I knew Emmett was going to yell something out.

"I can hear you two. I still got a really good song to sing!" He bellowed from the second floor. Edward huffed, and I groaned and rubbed my forehead.

We stepped into the kitchen/living room area, and Emmett jerked his chin in our direction as a greeting. Edward turned us away and ignored him.

"Bella, Esme and I are making you chicken and rice...and just because you're not going to make it to 21...I'm going to pour you some wine...uh...red or white?" She looked up at me with a toothy smile. I scratched at the back of my neck. I didn't know she enjoyed cooking for me so much.

"Alice, I wouldn't know..."

"Right! You'll just have to try both!" Esme was smiling and finishing up the food, while Alice got two wine glasses and poured red wine in one, and white in the other.

"Yeah, let's get Bella tipsy so Edward can have his wicked way with her!" Emmett cheered. I looked back, and he was pumping his fist in the air while Rosalie giggled. Jasper shrugged at me with a smirk.

_Just ignore him_, I told myself as I got up onto one of the bar stools. Edward sat beside me while Esme set the steaming plate down in front of me, and Alice pushed the glasses toward me with twinkling eyes.

"I'm sure you saw how this is going to end up. How about you just tell me?" Alice pressed her lips together. I looked at Edward for the answer.

"You'll be fine. I wouldn't let you do something if I knew it would end up a disaster." He rubbed my back gently just as Carlisle came from down the hallway.

"Testing wine, Bella?"

I nodded to him and took the fork from Esme's hand as she offered it to me.

"Thank you," I said. I wanted to add that I could have cooked for myself, but decided against it, and just put some rice into my mouth.

"You're welcome. I like cooking for you. It's something I'm going to miss once you don't have to eat anything," she said with a loud sigh.

"I'll be glad when I don't have to worry about eating everyday and all that. I can just relax for days without getting up once," I said dreamily. Edward rolled his eyes at the tone of my voice.

I finished up eating, not once touching the glasses of wine. Alice tapped her finger on the counter impatiently. Edward shook with silent laughter beside me. Esme patted Alice's shoulder, and wiped down the counter with Carlisle.

"She's gonna-" Alice cut Edward off mid sentence.

"Try some!" Alice shoved the red wine into my face. I leaned back as Carlisle took my plate.

"Alice, don't pressure her," he chastised before going to the sink. I ground my teeth together as Emmett laughed from the couch.

"Please?!"

"Fine, Alice. Will it make you happy?" Edward leaned his elbows on the island and placed his fists against his lips to keep from laughing out.

I scowled at him as I took the cool glass from her little hand.

I took a deep breath before placing the edge of the glass to my lips. I looked at Edward from the corner of my eyes, and fought down a blush as I caught him watching my lips. His topaz eyes were darkening to an almost dark brown.

"Go on," Alice urged. I knew Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were watching along with Alice and Edward. Carlisle and Esme were the only ones busying themselves with cleaning. I was grateful for that.

Emmett was cackling as I swallowed the little sip. I set the glass down and screwed my face up in distaste.

"Too bitter," I rasped. Alice broke out into laughter along with Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie. Jasper was trying too hard to keep his laughter down along with Esme and Carlisle.

"Here." I took the white wine from Alice's hand. I almost didn't want to try it just in case it was close to the same bitter taste as the red wine.

"It has a fruity taste to it," I mused as I swallowed the sip. I didn't bother myself with their staring, and took a bigger sip. Edward chuckled and Alice clapped her hands.

"Well, you have a week to finish this bottle," Alice commented as she set the bottle in front of me. A pretty big bottle, too.

"Yeah...right..." I took another sip of the white wine while Alice dumped the red wine down the sink.

"So..."

I jumped in surprise as Emmett appeared beside me, sitting in the other bar stool. Edward growled lowly in warning. Emmett smirked, and Carlisle, Edward, and Esme gave him questioning looks as he stood up and stood in the middle of the room.

"N-" Edward was cut off again as Jasper blurred up and clamped a hand over Edward's mouth, and held him down on the floor. Carlisle and Esme watched with slightly concerned, and slightly amused faces. I knew they would stop Emmett if he got out of hand.

Emmett took an exaggerated breath, and winked at me once again, while Rosalie smirked from the couch. She picked up the TV remote, and turned down the volume.

"Eddie finally had sex! Yeah! And it felt so good!" I got down from the bar stool and took a step toward his bulky form. He stepped back and opened his mouth again.

Edward grunted against Jasper's hand.

"Bella let him put his penis inside her!" Alice dived over the counter and caught my glass as it dropped toward the wooden floor. She was laughing loudly with Rosalie, Emmett, and even Jasper. He couldn't keep it in anymore.

Edward's eyes were wide, and blazing with anger. Me? I'm sure my face was pale. His singing wiped the tanned color right off my face.

"Emmett!" I shouted. Carlisle and Esme looked a little disturbed. Edward finally wrestled Jasper off him, and came to my side with heaving breaths.

"That was unnecessary!" He fumed. I crossed my arms, but I was shocked as a smile creeped up onto my face. I finally blushed as Alice pointed at my face.

"You're smiling! See? You know it's funny!" Emmett trapped my arms at my sides as he hugged me, and twirled me around. Carlisle and Esme finally loosened up and smiled as they watched us.

"What happened to the 'too graphic' thing?" Edward looked at Carlisle and Esme with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't nearly as angry any more.

"Edward, it's okay. He's just having fun," I wheezed. Edward glared at Emmett, and he finally set me down and rested his arm on my head with one more laugh.

"You make everything so much more fun, you know that?" I looked up at Emmett, and smiled despite my red face. He winked at me again before going back over to Rosalie.

"You done?" Edward asked his brother. Emmett rubbed his chin in thought. Edward growled through clenched teeth. I placed my hand on his chest to calm him down.

"For now," he said in a dark voice before laughing evilly. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, and I couldn't help but laugh. I felt better once Edward started to smile through his little bit of anger.

We all had a good laugh. It took a while for Carlisle and Esme to join.

About a half an hour later, we all sat down for a movie. I let Edward pick. I don't remember what it was called, but it wasn't all that bad. It ended at around 11:45.

I yawned, and everyone glanced at me. Edward stood up and offered me his hand.

"You need a good sleep. You are going shopping with-"

"Me!" Alice cut him off _again_. Edward pursed his lips in annoyance. I rubbed my eyes and chuckled. Alice lightly punched Edward's shoulder with a smirk.

"Yeah." I yawned again, and Edward finally just picked me up bridal style, and I let my head fall against his chest.

"Goodnight," I mumbled to everyone. They all replied back while Edward kept a human pace to get up the stairs. I easily welcomed the warmth of the blankets as he set me down on our bed.

I closed my eyes. Edward came up behind me, pressing his chest to my back. The coolness was welcomed as well, and I hummed in pleasure as he wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me closer.

"I need to put on PJ's," I mumbled into the pillow. I didn't want to open my eyes. My eyelids turned into bricks with weights tied to them.

"Lift your hips," Edward breathed into my ear. My eyes finally opened as my stomach clenched. His hands skimmed my hips slowly. I swallowed the saliva that seemed to come faster into my mouth.

I somehow kept my breathing steady as I lifted my hips. My heart was another story, though.

Edward tugged my shorts off, and discarded them on the floor. I went to look back at him over my shoulder, but he placed a hand on my cheek and turned my face back.

"Sit up."

I did what I was told like I was in a trance. He gently and lovingly pulled my shirt over my head. He brushed my hair back and laid me back down with a lingering kiss on my temple.

I wasn't that tired anymore.

Edward pressed himself closer into my back once again.

"Go to sleep, my love. You're so tired."

"Believe me, I'm not anymore," I admitted with a flushed face. He chuckled lightly and started humming my lullaby. I didn't like how that affected me.

I was tired again.

"I wish I could sleep. I would dream about you, and only you. I wish I could wake up and see your beautiful face right in front of me," he murmured into my hair. My eyelids were bricks again. They drooped down.

"I wish I was human."

I fell asleep as he said those words. The words that actually saddened me.

* * *

**All right! The next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow, and it will be Edward's POV. **

**Please review and show me that you actually want another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~EPOV~**

"_Bella?"_

_I **stumbled** out of the trees. I gasped and looked down at my feet._

_I stumbled?_

_I looked back up at Bella. She stood in the middle of our meadow. I squinted to see her better._

_I was at a loss for why I had to try hard to see her._

"_Bella?" I called her name again, and she finally looked at me. I had to blink a few times before my eyes widened._

"_Bella," I whispered in shock. Her sparkling skin made her look like an angel even more. Her pale skin made her crimson eyes jump out even more._

_I took a step toward her, but put my hands up and took two steps back as she bared her teeth and hissed at me. Her bright red eyes made fear well up in me._

_Fear? We were both vampire's now. I shouldn't be scared of her. I should be comforting her. She doesn't know what she's doing, she's just a newborn._

_I ran my fingers through my hair and took a couple of steps toward her once again. I kept my hands in front of myself to show her that I didn't mean any harm. She hissed and took a menacing step towards me with a loud growl that ripped from her throat._

_I swallowed nervously._

"_Bella, It's okay. I know it's confusing right now, but everything is going to be just fine," I tried to comfort her with my voice. My hands shot up to my throat and gripped it while my eyebrows pulled together._

_My voice was deeper. It was a little rough, and my throat felt scratchy like I needed something to drink. Something that wasn't blood._

"_What?" I mumbled to myself. I looked at Bella again, and froze in fear as she slowly walked toward me. She was swallowing constantly while she stared at me hands. I removed my hands slowly to test my theory._

_She was staring at my throat with hunger in her eyes. She was tense as she crouched a few feet away. I couldn't believe what I was as I turned around to run._

_I could only run a human pace._

_I was human. Me! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._

_Human._

"_AH!" I yelled and grunted as she hit me in the back, and my hands were quick to stop my face from smashing into the dirt and leaves._

_It was the strangest feeling as my heart hammered against my chest, trying to get out and run away from the scary situation._

"_Bella, you gotta stop! Snap out of it! It's me, love!" I tried to yell with my chest pressed into the ground, but she was too far gone as she gripped my throat and yanked my head back. Tears stung my eyes._

_She kissed the side of my neck, and I could feel her teeth as she prepared to bite. I clenched my eyes shut until I saw funny swirls from the pressure on my eyes._

"_I love you, Bella." I tried one more attempt to get her to get her bearings back. My breathing was labored as I gasped to get it into my lungs. I was panicking now; knowing I actually had to breathe now._

_The pain was excruciating as she sunk her teeth into my now soft flesh. It made my stomach drop to know I would be dying at the hands of my love._

_I would rather die at the hands of Bella's. At least I would be with her as I took my last breaths._

_My body relaxed as I began to feel light-headed. I wanted to look back at Bella, but the pain and pressure in my neck prevented me to do that._

_The last thing I felt as I drifted away, was her cool, hard hand taking mine and lacing our fingers together._

My eyes opened quickly, but clenched shut as the sun stabbed at them. My limbs felt stiff, and my mouth and throat were dry.

I couldn't hear any voices in my head. My ears were _ringing_.

I dreamt. I fell asleep and _dreamt_ of Bella...killing me.

I forced my eyes open and looked over at her. All I could see was the back of her head and the top of her smooth, tanned shoulders.

I swallowed, and twisted my face up as a dry, bitter taste lingered in my mouth.

Morning breath...

I rolled over from my back and slowly stretched my arm out to touch her shoulder. I looked at my hand and arm with wide eyes. My skin was noticeably darker. I could see the veins bulging slightly on the top of my hand. Darkish blue veins.

I swallowed again, but ignored the dryness as I grabbed Bella's shoulder and rolled her onto her back in desperation.

I was actually _frightened_. It was a feeling I didn't like in the slightest, but I could also tell that I would start feeling it a whole lot more.

Bella took a deep breath as her gorgeous brown eyes opened, and she stretched her arms over her head as she looked up at me with a small, satisfied smile.

It was wiped off her face in seconds.

She sat up slowly. Disbelief was written on her face. Her eyes flickered over my face over and over, and her lips parted. I could tell she wasn't breathing.

"Breathe, Bella," I urged, grabbing her upper arms and shaking her a little. She took another deep breath and looked at me like I was from another planet.

"Edward...your eyes..." She shook her head and pulled away from me. My heart clenched as I let her go. She was of course clumsy as she got out of the bed. She tilted her head at me, and had to place her hand on the wall to keep from falling.

"What?" I whispered. I stood up, and I didn't even think about it as I stretched. I couldn't hold in the groan that escaped my lips at the feeling of relief. Bella's breathing was loud behind me.

"I have to be dreaming," she mumbled. I looked back at her and shook my head. She let out a huff of air as I quickly left the room and stepped into the bathroom.

Green eyes. No more golden eyes. Dark green eyes. Stubble covered my jaw and chin. My lips were pink. My heart beat. Blood ran through my veins. I had morning breath, and it felt like I had been sitting for days without standing. My muscles were stiff.

I looked over at Bella as she stood alone in a white robe now. She was staring at my reflection in the mirror with a blank expression. Her face was starting to look a little pale as she gripped the door knob.

"I'm human."

"You're human."

We spoke at the same time, but laughing at it was out of the question.

**~BPOV~**

Edward was human! His pretty green eyes looked at me with worry seeping from them. He was worried about me, not himself.

"We need Carlisle," I choked out through my shock and absolute confusion. I gasped and whirled around as some cool air hit my back and blew my hair around my face. Carlisle stood behind me with his topaz eyes slightly larger than usual.

"Edward?" His smooth voice was shocked as he stepped up beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder as I turned back around to face my now very human looking husband.

"Where were all of you?" I looked up at my father-in-law. He looked down at me hesitantly. I'm sure he wanted to know what was up with Edward and start doing tests. He was in doctor mode now.

"I apologize. We all went for a quick hunt while you slept," he explained, rubbing my shoulder soothingly once before looking back up at his son.

"Don't apologize...just...what's wrong with Edward?" I looked over my other shoulder, and the rest of the family stood by the stairs and looked at us questioningly. Alice was rubbing her temples with her eyes closed.

How didn't she see this?

"At this time, I'm not completely sure. His heart is beating, and blood is running through his veins..." Carlisle trailed off quietly as he walked into the bathroom and took Edward's shoulders in his hands. The rest of the family came closer so they could see Edward over Carlisle's shoulder.

"Edward's human?" Emmett had his arms crossed, and he was looking around for one of us to answer. The rest of us looked at Carlisle for answers.

"It seems so," he breathed. Carlisle stepped back so Edward could look at us. He was rigid, and looked...scared. It broke my heart in two to see him look so lost.

"Oh, Edward," I whispered with enough emotion to bring tears to my eyes. His eyes looked glassy as well, but I didn't let that strange sight stop me as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

He was so warm. Soft.

It was nice.

"Alice, how didn't you see this?" Rosalie's voice broke the heavy silence. I looked at Alice. She was still rubbing her temples while Jasper rubbed her back in comfort. He looked concerned like any husband would.

"I..." She sighed, and leaned into Jasper's side for support before continuing. "I can't see his future right now. I stopped seeing it when we started coming back to the house," she claimed. Jasper kissed the top of her head and she sighed like she was in pain.

We all froze as Edward's stomach growled. Not mine.

_His_.

Of course Emmett had to laugh. Esme had a hand pressed to her mouth while Rosalie slapped the back of his head with a scowl. Carlisle was looking Edward up and down with his eyebrows furrowed.

I looked up at Edward with a gentle smile. He looked down at me with so many questions written on his face and in his eyes. He reminded me of a little kid who wanted to know everything about one certain topic.

This topic?

Being human.

"You're hungry," I told him. He looked down at his stomach and frowned. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm going to have to try human food," he grumbled. Emmett laughed again, and Carlisle and I chuckled. I knew just by looking at him that Carlisle really wanted to run some tests, but he had enough control at the moment to let Edward eat and sate his hunger.

"How about we start with toast?" I suggested. I looked back at the others, and Alice looked a little more relaxed. Esme was smiling, and she walked up to Carlisle, and linked her arm with his.

"You can do your tests later," she said to him. He looked down at her and smiled, his shoulders relaxing as he kissed her forehead.

"I'll go put some bread in the toaster," Alice announced. She took Jasper with her to the kitchen while Emmett and Rosalie stuck around.

"This is so trippy. Edward being human...wow." Emmett shook his head and scratched the top of his head. Rosalie was nodding her head in agreement.

"It is strange. And I thought I would be a vampire with you, and now you're a human with me," I mused as I looked up at him again. He forced a smile down at me. It was obvious that he was still slightly nervous.

"Everything's going to be okay. Carlisle will figure this all out." I looked over at Carlisle, and he nodded to me before taking Esme's hand and going downstairs. Edward and I followed after Emmett and Rosalie.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Last night...before you fell asleep..." His voice was deeper than it was before. I stopped him on the stairs and tilted his face to look down at me.

"What is it?"

"I wished to be human."

I forgot about that.

* * *

**Please leave a review. It would be greatly appreciated. If you want to leave me an idea for the next chapter, that would be great, and I might even use it. :)**

**There will be times where I won't be able to post a chapter the very next day, and I apologize if that happens.**


End file.
